Nyanoha
Name: '''Nyanoha '''Aliases: The Blue Lady Titles: Thaumaturge Court: Summer Faction: '''High Summer ''Apparent Age:'' '''30 ish Seeming: '''Elemental '''Kith: Waterborn Clarity: ? Wyrd: '''? '''Mask: *To human eyes Nyanoha appears as a serene and beautiful asian woman. Even without makeup her features have the pristine quality of a geisha or a china doll. Her hair falls in a black cascade behind her to her knees and is never mussed or out of place. Her every motion is fluid and carefully measured her gestures slight yet always hinting at a deeper importance. The only hints at her changeling nature through her mask are the blue cast to her eyes and the fact that light reflecting off her hair does so as though it were reflecting off of water. *There is rarely a time that Nyanoha is not dressed in traditional finery, she favors elegant kimonos and other traditional wear over almost all other clothing. When moving among humans this often makes her stand out, but Nyanoha seems to prefer to avoid the company of unensorcelled mortals anyway. On the rare occasions that she has been convinced to dress down, she inevitably wears well cut suits, often in blue colors, or simple yet elegant blouses and skirts, a style perhaps best conveyed by the phrase office casual. Mien: *Behind her mask Nyanoha is obviously a creature given over mostly to otherworldy magic. Her features are pristine and pale, as though perfectly carved from glacial ice, her eyes are deep pools as blue and cold as the deepest oceans. Her hair is fluid in nature drifting slightly as though in a slight current and in constant transition through fluid states. Strangely Nyanoha does not seem to walk, so much as drift from place to place, this is difficult to take not of when one is actually watching her, though afterwords it is almost impossible to actually recall her having "walked" anywhere. *Nyanoha dresses exactly as she does around changelings as she does around mortals. To ensorcelled eyes it becomes obvious that her exquisite kimonos are woven from water, ice, snow, and the light that reflects from those elements. *Nyanoha's mantle affects light that appears around her, causing a effect very much like the effect of light passing through water around her immediate person. When using potent contracts or emotionally agitated this effects becomes more pronounced and causes reflective serfices near her to give reflect light with great intensity. Role: *Nyanoha is one of the first Thaumaturges of the Summer Court, a specialist in Contracts and magic. Summer being what it is, this means that Nyanoha is largely a specialist in combat related sorcery, though she is noted to be one of the more versatile of Summer's specialists. *Nyanoha is highly placed in Summer, despite the fact that she is not technically a Knight. A trusted confidant of Queen Claire, Nyanhoa is often viewed as a second in command of sorts. Though she lacks a mind dedicated to tactics, she often makes herself incredibly useful through her gifts of organization. Nyanoha is often considered the practical brains behind many of the more mundane administrative affairs that happen in summer. History: Motley: *?? *?? *?? Known Contracts (Assumed/Potentially) *''' Eternal Summer 5 *Fleeting Summer 4 *Elements (water) 5 *Elements (Ice) 4 *? *? *? '''Pledges (Rumored) Unknown